The Second Monster War
by Communist Vigilante-ism
Summary: COIB, humanity's best hope for surviving the monsters' rampage struggle with another alien invasion, new creatures, mutated humans, and their own demons. Rated T for violence and some language.


Considering our height of a near one hundred feet, I should have been scared. We're in an observation room at the top of a tower. Technicians hunched around their screens attentively. Every now and then, they would mummer to whoever might be next to them on either direction. In front of us was a balcony, where we were scheduled to walk out onto, and meet the... emissary.

Our meeting group was made up of prime ministers, presidents, lawyers, and senators. I knew I was the least important one here. I was granted permission to be here only because I was the captain of COIB, which was, at the time, the best bet against the monsters. I stare down at my boots. I'm wearing my camouflaged fatigues, and a pistol at my side. I tried to refuse the standard issue sidearm, knowing it would be useless. But apparently this was ceremonious. I wouldn't be allowed to attend with 'insufficient gear'.

I feel a nudge on my arm. I look over at the man in a suit. He's clearly nervous, perhaps fearful even. His breathing is shallow, his forehead glistening.

"This is it, eh?"

"So it is."

We shake hands and introduce ourselves. His name is Harold Laan, A lawyer for three years with an excellent record, then senator, then congressman, then serving as a vice president. I might've been intimidated by him if he wasn't on the verge of fainting.

Our steel platform overlooked a beautiful island. Uninhabited, untouched, unsettled. Completely serene. These were not mistakes. That very island harbored four underground missile silos, forty land turrets, space telescope, energy barriers just off the coast, and enough AA to shoot down a flying army. All for a reason.

The floor beneath us started shaking. The monitors behind us were rattling, flickering. The reason started walking towards us. I'm told this one is one of the smaller troops his race has created. I don't even try imagining that. Four tentacle-like feet are pounding their way through the ocean towards us. They leave craters big enough to fit houses in. It holds its crab-ish claws at its side as it – well, I'm not quite sure how to describe how that thing moved. The tentacles did their job so well it was as if he was slithering towards us. But it just didn't look right. It's – sorry – his upper body didn't move at all. Those red eyes never blinked once.

The tower shook viciously at his approach. Metal groaned loudly, and the monitors rattled. Politicians fall over, grasping chairs, walls, each other, and anything remaining more solid than them. When they can stand, they stumble backwards for the door that would lead them to a helipad.

"Wait! We have to stay here!" I tried to yell over the shaking while holding a desk for dear life.

"He's right!" Harold yells out helpfully. It wasn't that helpful, as he was the one furthest out the door. A few technicians looked like they were considering sticking around, before screaming in terror and joining the mad rush. I turn to see a saucer in the sky. I shouldn't have panicked the way I did. I've seen saucers countless times. Except I couldn't see the sky at all. It was covered completely by that massive ship.

The emissary reached the tower. Grabbing the base of it with a claw, he pulled it to his...face? One of his eyes filled the balcony view. The room flooded with a dull, red glow.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelped in surprise at the sudden communication. I never quite heard a voice. It was more like I just knew what he meant. I just knew.

I hear a curse being hissed behind me. Harold and the rest of them never made it out, and were cowering as far away as from emissary as possible. No, sorry, they were avoiding. What I was doing was cowering, no matter what my distance. I turn to the politicians. They nod their heads in unison. I know what that means.

I stand as well as I can and give a weak salute. "Gavin Aleksandr. Colonel of C-"

"I CARE NOT FOR YOUR RANK." A moment of silence.

"I AM ZORGULON. I AGREED TO MEET AT THIS PLACE TO DISCUSS THE OWNERSHIP OF THE FUEL-BEASTS. YOUR TERMS?"

When I was briefed for this operation, I was told that if I spoke, I would be charged with treason in every country in the UN. So I was thrilled to prove my relevance, importance, and intellect, with this statement.

"Take 'em! Just take 'em!"

Pretty sure I was representing the world when I said that.

"GOOD."

He seemed satisfied. He turned to go. I should have just let him go.

"Except-"

Zorgulon came back incredibly fast and stared at me. He appeared to be glaring. The room filled with heat. I remember vaguely something on the file about eye lasers….

"…Except for the machines that turned against us." My heart rate would make a medic jump. Zorgulon is cooking me slightly in his iron gaze. He holds me like this for a full ten seconds.

"DEAL." I exhale audibly. If he notices, he doesn't show. He turns away. His respirator is shockingly loud as he walks back towards the ship. Two bipedal robots drop from the center of the ship with a flurry of green particles surrounding them. I recognize them immediately; but need to turn my attention back to Zorgulon. I watch him move in his creepy walk-slither. I look back at the people behind me. They smile, clapping each other's backs. Some start to cheer for me. The operation was a success. The treaty was accepted. The monsters are being taken away. The aliens are leaving Earth. Mankind would never be threatened again!

An explosion rocks the ship behind Zorgulon. It billows fire and green radiation over the ocean. I realize with a shock that the massive saucer is a cargo ship for monsters. Another explosion blasts debris in all directions. Shapes start to fall through the smoke. They land in the water and on the island. The dust doesn't clear away fast enough for me to see them, but I can hear. A roar rings out, unbelievably loud and metallic. I'd recognize it anywhere. Then another. This one sounded like a pig squealing. Then the sound of thunder and screams that came from your bones.

Togera. Magmo. Kineticlops. I was trained enough to know these creatures by ear, and by the sound, they weren't alone.

I couldn't hesitate. Not enough time for that. I grabbed my communicator an just from memory of all the drills gave the orders.

"I need a Goliath-Prime deployed to the northern lagoons of the Atomic Atoll immediately. Energy barriers up around Monster Island. All land based defenses aim ONLY at monsters, aliens are now friendlies."

I step out onto the balcony, smiling. Finally, out of the office and into the frying pan. There's always the fire, too. I climb onto the railing and look down. Not a problem.

"Wait! What are _we_ going to do?" Harold is panicking.

"You'll be okay. They'll be here to pick you up briefly."

"Who?"

"COIB."

I what for a second, then jump.


End file.
